House Sitting
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: This was so not worth ten bucks an hour.


House Sitting

**This is the contest prize for sLiCeOfLiFe's contest entry "Harbored Tragedy" which placed second in my contest. So all of you readers go look that up NOW NOW NOW NOW. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **This was so not worth 10 bucks an hour

**Sakura x Akatsuki **

* * *

><p>The Uchiha mansion was creepy.<p>

Like, creepy to the tenth degree.

It epitomized gothic architecture, which arches and towers and engravings throughout the entire exterior. Plus, it was _huge_; the biggest house she had ever seen. It had a pool and pool _house_, basketball + tennis court, hot tub, and a beautiful lush garden.

So, when Sasuke Uchiha's parents asked her to house sit for them while they were going to be out of town for the week she was intimidated.

Actually, more like fucking terrified.

She had been in the house a handful of times, but always with Sasuke and Naruto, her two best friends. Usually, they would go over to Sakura's house, but once in a blue moon Sasuke would offer for them to come over so they could play the fucking thousand of xbox games he had stored in his room.

She however, had never been in that house by herself. She could never imagine being there by herself.

For a fucking week no less.

But, here she was. With her green Vera Bradley bag and laptop standing on the porch of her best friend's house awaiting her worst nightmare.

"Hello Sakura dear, so nice to see you." Mikoto Uchiha's sweet voice calmed Sakura's anxious expression as she looked at the older woman in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha," Sakura responded politely and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Here, let me take those from you." Mikoto smiled and took Sakura's bag from her, leading her inside the house. "We're so glad you were able to stay here for us, we needed someone we could trust, and once Sasuke mentioned your name we were sold." Mikoto smiled at the pinkette who smiled politely in return.

"I'm glad to do it," Sakura lied and looked around the huge house, marveling at all of the famous art pieces and sculptures.

"Well hello Sakura," Fugaku Uchiha fixed his tie and smiled at the younger girl, "I see you're doing well, it's nice to see you."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, it's nice to see you too." Sakura nodded her head and felt his hand patting her head.

"Always so polite and respectful. Sasuke needs to make sure to keep onto you." Fugaku laughed and walked out of the room and down the dark hallways of the house.

"I'll call Sasuke and he can show you where you'll stay." Mikoto told Sakura and walked down to Sasuke's room banging on his door.

"Sasuke! Show Sakura to her room." She called and waited for him to emerge.

The door opened to reveal her best friend.

Her smokin' best friend.

Sakura had been best friends with Sasuke and Naruto since elementary school, and through the years they both have grown into two of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen.

However, Sasuke was and always will be the teen heartthrob of their highschool.

Which is why she was stunned when he confessed to her sophomore year.

Sakura had always thought of herself as average. Sure, she had the weird combination of green eyes and pink hair, but she had never enjoyed wearing cute clothes or makeup or doing her hair in any special way. She usually sported either her favorite jeans or a pair of sweatpants with a v neck and always kept her hair short.

The most romance she had ever encountered had been her 0.2 second relationship with Kiba Inuzuka and the countless number of love letters from Rock Lee.

So, since sophomore year to their current senior year, she had thought that maybe his feelings had changed.

But, here she was, in the Uchiha mansion, with Sasuke Uchiha looking at her hazily with a combination of lust and love circling in his dark orbs.

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke demanded quietly and took her hand gently in his.

Sakura could have sworn she heard Mikoto squeal in the background.

"This is where you'll be staying Sakura," Sasuke brought her frame closer to his as they entered the large guest room.

"Rad." Sakura responded and rolled her eyes at her friend's possessive grip on her waist.

"Sasuke, we're about to leave, bring Sakura here!" Fugaku yelled from the entrance of the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and ushered her back to the entrance of the house.

Both of Sasuke's parents smiled at the pair's position.

"Well we're off," Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's collar and ripped him away from the pinkette causing her to smirk slightly. "Here are keys to the house; you saw your room; there is plenty of food in the fridge, but please feel free to order anything you want from our credit card we left it on the counter; the gardener and pool man visit every three days so don't be surprised when you see people in the backyard." Fugaku smiled, "Now what am I forgetting?"

Mikoto stopped him, "Oh and Itachi might come and get a few things every so often."

Sakura's blood ran cold.

"Itachi's not going with you?" Sakura asked slowly and could feel herself becoming panicked.

"No, he has classes at the university so he unfortunately can't come with us, but don't worry he never stays for long." Mikoto smiled and checked her watch. "Oh my boys, we'd better go we'll miss our flight!" She leaned towards Sakura and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you so much Sakura, we really appreciate it. See you in a week!" She smiled and ushered her and Fugaku outside.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a terrified expression on her face. Sasuke walked towards her and wrapped her up in a huge, bear hug and kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke what am I going to do about Itachi?" Sakura asked, terrified.

Sasuke grunted and hugged her tighter, "Here," He handed her a small tube of something and kissed her forehead again, "I'll miss you Sakura. I love you." He whispered and walked outside the house.

The pinkette looked down at the object her friend slipped her and laughed.

Mace spray.

* * *

><p>Sakura was beginning to get paranoid.<p>

She didn't want to see Itachi Uchiha.

Because if he came here that meant that his flunkies would be with him.

The Akatsuki.

They were a gang that was formed when she was a sophomore and they were juniors. They were the most feared, intimidating, handsome, perverted, _assholes_ she had ever met.

And, just to make things better in her life; they were obsessed with her.

As soon as she began hanging out at Sasuke's house, Itachi Uchiha and his friends became hell bent on making her life miserable.

And they did.

And they were fucking good at it.

The only two people in the group who she could stand being around was Konan and Pein, the only two level headed people of the group. Plus, Konan was a girl so she felt for Sakura.

But, Konan decided not to attend Konoha University and instead moved fifty fucking miles away.

So Sakura had no one to protect her if they decided to come here.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head against the arm of the couch she was currently lounging on. She looked outside of the window and sighed deeply.

But then she heard the door unlock.

Sakura shot up quickly and quickly ran to the bathroom, locking the door quickly.

"Sakura love, are you here?" Sakura heard a voice scream from inside the house and she could feel her heart fall into her stomach.

Madara Uchiha.

What in fuck's name was he doing here?

Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, the most perverted man she had ever met. He was in love with her and was not afraid to show it.

Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that the bathroom door had been unlocked and she suddenly felt two muscled arms wrap around her waist.

"Sakura," Madara purred into her hair and inhaled deeply, "You smell as lovely as I remember."

"Get off me." Sakura growled and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over, she stalked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen completely ignoring him.

"Lovely to see you too love." The older man chuckled and cocked his head to the side with a soft smile on his face. "Why do you look upset sweetheart? Not happy to see the man of your life?"

"You are not the man in my life," the pinkette glared at him, "Mikoto and Fugaku did not tell me that your pedophile ass would be here."

"I wanted to surprise you," Madara replied breezily and floated over to the pinkette, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've missed you so much love, I need to taste you." Madara breathed and brought his mouth close to her neck and kissed it chastely.

"Let go asshole," Sakura wrestled against the older man's frame.

She was about to award Madara with another quick jab to the gut, but was taken by surprise once the man was ripped from her body and flung onto the floor.

"Sakura! Tobi saved you from the mean old man! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi loves Sakura! Does Sakura love Tobi? Tobi wants to hug Sakura! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

"Sakura, what are you doing letting that geezer touch you for, yeah? I'll teach him a lesson for you, yeah!"

"Sakura dear, it's lovely to see you, I've missed you. Come dear, let me hold you."

"Sakura, you look **ravishing** today."

"Uncle, if you touch Sakura like that again I will be forced to rip off some extremely important body parts from you."

"What the fuck bitch! I thought that I told you specifically that I was hot for you, and then you let some fucking shit head touch you like that? Hell no, this dick head is going to be taught a lesson!"

"I'm glad we came in time Sakura."

"So baby, how much are you making for this job?"

"What's up squirt, I've missed ya."

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

><p>Sakura was never house sitting again.<p>

Somehow, this job had become a huge game of life and death hide and seek and she was currently hiding in a guest closet from a large group of horny males.

This was getting a little bit out of hand.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head against the wall closing her viridian eyes in exhaustion.

"Found you, yeah!" A voice sung and Sakura snapped her eyes open in fright.

"Deidar-_oomph_" Sakura grunted as the long haired blonde flew his body on top of hers and peppered kisses on her cheek, nose, and eyelids.

"Sakura, I missed you, yeah." Deidara smiled and rubbed his head against her neck in a cat like manner.

"Deidara, let go." Sakura commanded, but her voice fell on deaf ears as the clingy blonde continued to rub against her.

"Sakura you smell so good," Deidara moaned and kissed his up her neck slowly, gripping her waist in his hands, rubbing circles against them.

Sakura bit her lip trying to hold back a groan. Deidara was a sculptor, so what he could do with his hands always amazed her.

"Deidara, seriously let go."

"Don't want to, yeah."

"I don't care, let go."

"And let those guys get their hands on you? Don't think so, yeah."

Sakura growled as she felt his lips move their way closer to her mouth. His hand grabbed her neck and caressed it lightly.

He was finally an inch away from her face.

Blue met viridian.

Deidara smiled widely, resembling a kid on Christmas day and he kissed her nose gently.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

But before Deidara could reach the pinkette's mouth, he was quickly ripped away from her and thrown against the closet wall.

Sakura didn't know who her savior was, but she knew that she wouldn't be grateful for long. Especially since he wrapped her up in his arms and ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sakura was in a sticky situation.<p>

She was currently sandwiched between Zetsu and Kakazu who were quickly trying to get her clothes off.

Motherfuckers.

"She wasn't sure which of the men was smiling against her shoulder but said person repeatedly was biting her collar bone and like hell she was going to allow love bites to be made on her pale skin."

"I'm not sure," Sakura gritted between her teeth, "Which of you asswipes," She slammed against Zetsu who was currently behind, and caused him to wince in pain at the sudden contact of the wall.

"Simmer down beautiful." Kakazu growled into the pinkette's ear and licked the shell.

"Yes Sakura, we're not going to do anything **you don't want** to you." Zetsu grinned, his stitch tattoos widening at his words.

"I don't want you two sickos to do anything." Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Now, now precious we know that's not true." Sakura shook from Kakazu's laughter and wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"We're impressed that you've been able to resist all of us for such a long time dearest, but we've all decided it's about time that you just let go **and let us please you.**" Zetsu grinned manically and continued kissing his way up her swan neck.

Kakazu kissed the other side of her neck and soon the two became to synchronize their touches and kisses on either side of her body.

Sakura hated this. She hated feeling controlled or weak. These two men knew what to do, and they were using it against her.

"I want you two to let go." Sakura growled and finally slammed her body into Kakazu's catching him off guard, letting go of her middle. Once free from his grasp, she pushed Zetsu away causing him to fall over.

Sakura didn't look back as she took off down the hallways, ignoring the two males' calls for her to come back.

* * *

><p>"Tobi found Sakura! Tobi is so happy! Tobi was scared Tobi would never find Sakura because this house is so scary and big! But Tobi found princess Sakura! Tobi saves the day again!"<p>

Sakura was about to tear her hair out.

Obito Uchiha or "Tobi" as people called him, was easily the sweetest, most naive individual she had ever met. After an BMX accident when he was twelve, he had kept the mind of the child but continued to grow.

"Yes Tobi, you found me." Sakura responded and patted his shoulder lightly.

Tobi grinned and hugged Sakura tightly, almost cutting off her blood flow.

"Tobi was so glad that you weren't with those mean old guys! They're always so mean to Tobi and think that they love Sakura the most! But they don't, because Tobi loves Sakura the most!" The boy jumped up and down energetically as he talked and followed the pinkette down the hallway.

Sakura smiled lightly and rolled her eyes at Tobi's words.

"Yes Tobi, you're a good boy."

Tobi only responded with a grin.

"This house is scary Sakura, Tobi doesn't like it." Tobi frowned while walking down the dark hallways. "Aren't you scared Sakura?"

"A little bit."

"Sakura is so brave and pretty! Tobi loves that about Sakura!"

Sakura smiled.

"And prince Tobi will save princess Sakura from all the mean, scary monsters! Because that's what princes do! We save pretty princesses like Sakura!"

Sakura couldn't help it, she had to hug Tobi. He was the sweetest thing in the world.

"I know you will Tobi." She said as she hugged his neck tightly and smiled when she felt his hands go around her waist shyly.

Always a gentleman.

* * *

><p>"Squirt, you're really making this game too easy."<p>

"Screw you Kisame."

"Such crude words coming from such an innocent looking young girl."

"Fuck off."

This was just an average conversation between the two of them.

Kisame wasn't like most of the other members of Akatsuki. He was definitely the most intimidating, being the tallest and having almost vampire teeth. Plus, his gill tattoos and blue hair made him resemble a shark in some ways.

However, he didn't try to get in her pants as much as the others did. He usually just made sexual innuendos, but that was about it.

He was all talk.

"So whose found you so far?" Kisame grinned as he followed the pinkette throughout the house.

"Deidara, Zetsu, Kakazu, Tobi, and you." Sakura sounded off and cautiously opened the hundreds of doors in fear an Akatsuki would be hiding in there.

"So you haven't even had the worst of it yet." Kisame laughed and rubbed her head playfully.

"Just something to look forward to." Sakura sarcastically responded and brushed off the man's touch.

"Well I'm going to leave you to the man hunt," Kisame grinned and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Keep yourself safe Sakura." He winked and ran off in the opposite direction.

That was exactly what she was planning to do.

"Well looky fucking here, I finally fucking found you bitch!"

...Or not.

* * *

><p>"Hidan, touch my butt again; I dare you."<p>

"Well if you insist, Ow what the fuck Sakura?"

"Common sense Hidan, you should get some."

Hidan was easily her least favorite of the group.

He swore like it was his job, and she thought she had a foul mouth.

He was perverted, disgusting, vile, repulsive.

But so attractive.

"I'm not going to be another notch on your bedpost Hidan, you might as well stop trying."

"Sakura, if I laid you you'd be worth at least five notches."

Sakura gave him a smack in the arm for that one.

"For fuck's sake, that was a compliment! Simmer down bitch!"

"You need to work on your people skills Hidan."

"I'm goddamn charming."

"Right."

Sakura was honestly trying her hardest to ignore the constant licks and nips the silver haired male was currently giving her, but it was hard.

And her constant smacks and hisses were not making him stop. If anything, it was encouraging him.

"God Hidan, go to therapy."

Hidan slammed Sakura up against the wall and kissed his way up her neck and back down, biting the entire way.

"I'm fucking exhausted, you're driving me up the goddamn wall." Hidan panted and rubbed his body against hers making her gasp. "I need to screw you bad." He growled and bit her neck roughly causing her to cry in pain.

But before more damage could be done she was ripped away by Itachi Uchiha and whisked away.

* * *

><p>"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Sakura repeated over and over to Itachi who had set her down previously.<p>

"Anything to ensure your safety Sakura." Itachi looked at the object of his affections with nod and held her hand as he sat her down on the couch.

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure I saw my life flash before my eyes." Sakura laughed and looked up at the stoic Uchiha with amusement.

"I'm glad I made it in time Sakura."

"Me too."

Itachi sat next to her and remained holding her hand, which Sakura didn't object to. It was calming to have Itachi next to her, like he was protecting her from everyone.

Itachi continued holding her hand, rubbing circles in her palm lightly. He brought her hand up kissed each fingertip, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

"Itachi," Sakura tried to take her hand away, but Itachi kept holding onto it.

"Sakura," He whispered continuing to kiss her hand and up her arm.

"I," one kiss on her wrist; "love" another on the inside of her elbow; "you" and a final one on her shoulder.

Sakura shook and stared at Itachi with fright.

"Don't be scared little one." Itachi whispered against her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and fingered a piece of her short bubblegum hair and kissed the end of it.

Sakura whimpered and leaned back from Itachi, backing away from his embrace.

"Sakura," Itachi tried reaching out to her but she continued backing away from him. "It's okay Sakura, just come here." Itachi motioned for the frightened pinkette to sit down next to him, but she didn't move.

And in what seemed like two seconds, she was running away as fast as she could.

Sakura shook from Itachi's words and touches as she sat on the pool table in the game room.

* * *

><p>"This so isn't worth ten bucks an hour." She mumbled underneath her breath and rubbed her arms from the cold temperature in the room.<p>

"Why is it freezing in this house?" Sakura groaned and laid down onto the pool table.

"Let me warm you up dearest," a hazy voice purred and Sakura felt a male body on top of hers.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and was welcomed with the sight of rustic red hair in her face.

"For the love of God Sasori, get off me." Sakura sighed deeply and pushed at the older boy's shoulders.

"No thank you sweetheart, I'm comfortable right now." The redhead smirked and skimmed her collarbone with his nose.

"You reek." Sakura gagged as she sniffed his shirt.

"I was gardening earlier today." He responded and played with her soft, pink hair.

"So you were lighting up."

"Maybe."

"Drug-addict."

"Snob."

That made Sakura smile. Sasori and Deidara were best friends, but complete polar opposites. Deidara was always crazy and loud, while Sasori was level headed and had an extremely calm and dulcet voice.

Sasori continued playing with her hair and traced patterns of her face.

"Sasori stop it, that tickles." Sakura scrunched her nose causing Sasori to lean down and nip at it. "Ouch, jerk!" Sakura complained and hit his shoulder causing him to chuckle.

Sasori kissed her cheek lightly and got up from her. "I need to find Deidara, I'll see you soon dearest." The redhead kissed her cheek lightly and walked out of the room.

What a mindfuck.

* * *

><p>Sakura wanted to bite Madara's wandering hands.<p>

"Sakura love, I think a garden wedding would be lovely in the spring. In this garden specifically, so my insolent little nephews can fume with jealousy as they see you walking towards me in a stunning white dress." Madara grinned and nuzzled her neck lightly.

Sakura shook out of his embrace harshly and walked away from him, looking at the garden.

"Madara stop talking nonsense, you know I'm never getting married."

The older Uchiha frowned and his red eyes became sad hearing his love say those words. "Why would you say that precious? Don't say that, it breaks my heart."

Sakura scoffed and looked at the man, "What's the point in putting it off? I don't want to end up like my parents. Marriage isn't realistic, love isn't either. Stop spouting off all of this bullshit Madara, it's just puppy love."

Madara grabbed the pinkette and brought her small form to his chest. "Don't say that," he demanded, his eyes swirling with anger and desperation, "Don't say my feelings for you are anything less than completely real and passionate. I've loved you since the day I saw you in this house. I live for every emotion that is on your face."

"Madara stop," Sakura complained and wrestled against him.

"That time when you crashed your car, I loved the terrified expression on your face." Madara tightened his grip, "Or the time your cat died, I wanted to kiss your tears away." He brought his forehead against hers, "I live for your smile and laugh, whenever you look at me or scream at me, I don't care if you hate me. I just want you to acknowledge that you feel _something _for me, even if it's hatred." He breathed against her mouth and closed his eyes.

"You're not fooling anyone with this tough, bitch demeanor Sakura, especially not me."

Sakura widened her eyes at Madara's words and shook at his words.

"You can continue acting as if you are hard and hate love, that's fine, I'll accept that." Madara looked into her eyes, "But I will never let you tell me that I don't love you, because I fucking _do_ Sakura."

Sakura could feel herself breaking at his words.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered and sprinted away from the Uchiha.

He didn't stop her.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, what's wrong?"<p>

Sakura was hunched against the wall and shaking, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"All of you is what's wrong, I just want all of you to leave me alone." She whispered to the orange haired man with piercing covering his entire face.

Pein knelt down next to Sakura and touched her hair lightly as if she was a spooked dear.

"We can't leave you alone Sakura," Pein murmured to her and looked at her face which was hiding from his view, "We love you."

Sakura shook her head violently, "No, I don't believe you. I don't want to believe you."

Pein sighed and sat down in front of the girl, "Why Sakura?"

"I'm going to turn out like her." Sakura whispered and her eyes became dead at the thought.

"You won't." Pein's voice was hard and he grabbed Sakura's limp hand.

"Love makes you miserable; it made mom miserable. He left her, and she fell apart. I'm never going to be like that."

"You don't have to Sakura."

"Love makes you weak."

"Yes, it does."

"Being weak is bad."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes it is, being weak makes you lose control and leaves people to control you. I don't want to be controlled; I'll never be controlled; I'll never be mom."

Pein touched Sakura's cheek in response causing the pinkette to shudder in fright.

"Sakura, being controlled can be the most amazing thing in the world. You don't understand, you're so afraid to be controlled that you don't realize how much you control all of us." Pein took a deep breath, "You control all of us with everything you do. You control us with your tears, smile, laugh, annoyance, even you're hatred. Every emotion, every feeling or action; we live for it."

"I would rather be controlled by you for one minute than be free forever."

Sakura didn't know when she wrapped her arms around Pein, but all she knew was that he was there to comfort her and he would always be there for her.

All of them would be.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, this has been real and everything and I hope this doesn't offend anyone, but get the hell out of this house." Sakura declared and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she lounged in a large chair.<p>

"Sakura, it's already two o' clock in the morning, yeah." Deidara whined at the pinkette's side and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"It's not my fault that all of you decided to reenact a fucking Hunger Games scene." Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the blonde's hands off of her body.

"Just let us stay night dear, it's too late to go home." Sasori looked at Sakura from across the room and gave her a stoned wink.

"Like hell."

"Please Sakura! Tobi wants to have a sleepover with Sakura!" Tobi whined in a high pitched voice while jumping up and down in front of her.

"No, I was entrusted with the care of this house and like hell I'm going to let all of you stay here." Sakura snapped and watched Tobi sulk like a little kid.

"Mother and father won't be back until next week, we can stay tonight." Itachi responded calmly and raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. "Unless of course you would like us to come back here everyday and do this all over again of course."

Every male then turned to her and gave her manic grins.

"Okay fine! All of you can stay here for _only _tonight," Sakura stressed the world only, "But I'm locking my door, and all of you are sleeping on a different floor, and I want all of you out of here at the crack of dawn, or else I'm calling the police."

"Of course love." Madara smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm rooming with Sakura called it, yeah!"

"Fuck no pansy ass, I'm rooming with her! Fuck you shithead!"

"I believe Sakura would be more comfortable with me, since I am the one who convinced her to calm down."

"Since this is my house, I think it makes sense I share with Sakura."

"We're going to have **so much fun** tonight Sakura."

"I'll give someone else my shot at sleeping in the room with her for a price."

"Sakura, I've showered so there should be no reason why you wouldn't share with me."

"Love, these fools have a twisted version of your relationship with them. As your husband it would be beneficial for us to share."

"Squirt, I don't trust any of these guys; I'll protect you, let's share a bed."

"Tobi wants to sleep with Sakura-chan!"

Sweet god, what had she gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. I'm whipped. I hope sLiCeOfLiFe enjoyed this one shot. Once again, go check out her story "Harbored Tragedy" which placed second in my contest!<strong>

**Read and Review**

**ShelbySabaku**


End file.
